A Thousand Years
by Addison Clarks
Summary: Nathaniel, Lysander, and Castiel perform a song together that Lysander 'wrote' for their girlfriends; Melody, Nina, and Amber.


**AN/; The Pairings are;**

**Nina X Lysander, Castiel X Amber, Melody X Nathaniel, and a little, little bit of Leigh X Rosalya**

* * *

Nina smiled shyly, placing her hand on Lysander's shoulder. He in response pulled her into his arms and placed his hands on her hips. They spun and swayed in cadence to the soft melody of the music that played throughout the room.

More and more people gathered on the dance floor. Nina saw Melody and Nathaniel dancing off to the side, and opposite them Amber and Castiel were making out in the corner. Nina smirked and nudged Lysander who looked over at them and shook his head. "Those two never change." Nina nodded and placed her head on Lysander's chest, as they swayed. Lysander placed his chin atop Nina's head and grinned.

"Lysander!" A voice shouted from behind the couple. Lysander turned around surprised to see his brother standing there with his wife.

"Leigh, Rosalya." He greeted and parted from Nina. She looked up as well and squealed with delight when she noticed Rosalya. She instantly left Lysander's side and ran over to Rosalya.

"Rosa! Oh my god it's been forever!" Rosalya giggled and pulled the girl into her arms.

"Yep, waaaaayyyy too long!" Rosalya's eyes sparkled with excitement and mischief when she pulled away from Nina.

"So Brother, what may I help you with?" Lysander asked curtly. He didn't have time for this.

"Mother and Father wish to speak with you." Leigh said, he tilted his head to the side gesturing towards Nina. Lysander sighed, really? They already went over this.

"Tell then they'll have to wait I have to do something…" He looked down at his watch. His eyes widened and he whirled around looking for Castiel and Nathaniel. Both of them happened to be looking at him in question and he pointed to his watch. They nodded in return and made their way to the stage. Lysander turned to Nina and pecked her lightly on the cheek. Her cheeks deepened in color, and she looked away bashfully.

Smiling Lysander ran to catch up with Nathaniel and Castiel. At the bottom of the stage the three stood together waiting to go up. They were all naturally nervous.

The music started playing softly and Lysander made his way up on stage, Castiel and Nathaniel right behind him. Lysander started singing softly. Nina, Melody, and Amber could be seen in the back standing together, waiting to see what was going to happen.

**~Lysander~  
Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid  
To fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt  
Suddenly goes away somehow**

**One step closer**

Catching Nina's eye Lysander grinned, walking backwards on the stage for Nathaniel and Castiel join in on the chorus.

**_~Together~  
I have died every day  
waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more_**

They held their mics to their lips, then as Nathaniel's turn neared, Lysander and Castiel walked together and hummed.

_~Nathaniel~  
Time stands still  
beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything  
Take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath,  
Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

Melody blushed, her hand covered her mouth which also helped her to keep herself from crying. Nathaniel grinned wickedly. His golden eyes falling upon Melody. He blew a kiss to her and she caught it. He then spun on his heel and joined the other two for the next chorus.

**_~Together~  
I have died every day  
Waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more_**

Smirking, Castiel pushed his way to the front and sang, his eyes searching for Amber's beautifully turquoise ones. He closed his eyes and sang from deep inside him.

~Castiel~ 

And all along I believed  
I would find you  
Time has brought  
Your heart to me  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more

One step closer  
One step closer

Amber giggled and leaned on Nina whose eyes were glazed over with tears. The two turned towards Melody whose own blue eyes were locked on Nathaniel. She smiled meekly and locked her arms with theirs as well.

**_~Together~_**

**_I have died every day  
Waiting for you  
Darlin' don't be afraid,  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more_**

The girls swayed in unison, holding each other's arms. It was apparent on all three of their faces that they were in love. Hopelessly in love.

**_And all along I believed  
I would find you  
Time has brought  
Your heart to me  
I have loved you for a  
Thousand years  
I'll love you for a  
Thousand more_**

The room erupted into applause, and Nathaniel, Lysander, and Castiel all bowed before they made their way down the steps to meet their partners. The second Nina was with in arms reach of Lysander she pulled him into a huge hug and buried her head in his chest. He kissed the top of her head. They pushed through crowd. Nina's grasp on Lysander's hand didn't lighten even once they were alone.

She grabbed his collar and pulled him down to meet her lips in a kiss. "That was beautiful." She breathed softly. Lysander pressed his forehead to hers and whispered back.

"I know," Nina glared and started to pull away. Lysander stopped her. "I wrote while I was thinking of you." Nina's face broke into a huge grin and she landed another kiss on Lysander.

Nathaniel had lost sight of Melody. As soon as they were allowed off stage he and Castiel were bombarded by fan girls. How Lysander had gotten through the chaos was baffling. He sighed and signed a couple autographs before he could escape. When he spotted Melody off to the side looking around the room, a small smile played on his lips. "Mel!" He shouted causing the brunette to whirl around and about topple on top of a dancing couple. Nathaniel clasped his mouth trying not to chuckle. Then he ran over and encircled her and spun her around.

Melody laughed like a mad-woman and softly hit Nathaniel to get him to put her down. "Come on Nat! I'm getting dizzy." She pleaded. Nathaniel shook his head and dropped her lightly on her feet then leaned forward and kissed her soft, but slightly chapped lips.

"Oh be quiet." He said sealing her lips once again.

Each boy kissed the loves of their lives, and each girl passionately kissed him back. Especially Castiel and Amber who wouldn't stop to breathe if you asked them to. But the most important thing that happened was each and every last one of them pledge their eternal love for a thousand years. And a thousand more.

* * *

**AN/: The song is A Thousand Years by Christina Perri**


End file.
